Deep Dark Night
by Klainefreak001
Summary: Everything is normal in the Anderson household until Kurt keeps having..terrors? Blaine is worried about Kurt and calls Burt for help, but is help too late? Schizophrenic!Kurt


Hey guy! Another story. Remember to review and check out my other stories and review the ones you would like continued! Please review because it makes me feel like someone is actually reading them, versus me continuing them and no one reads them. Thanks!

* * *

Blaine settles in the corner of the couch as Kurt puts in The Little Mermaid.

"Do you want popcorn?" Blaine asks as Kurt slides up on the couch and cuddles into Blaine's side.  
"Do you know what that would do to my figure? I wouldn't be able to wear these skinny jeans." Kurt retorts back while looking at Blaine.  
"I love you the way you are." He says as he wraps his arms around Kurt. "Plus it would just be more to grab onto." He whispers hotly into hurts ear as he grabs Kurt's ass.  
"Mmh. Is that right Mr. Anderson." Kurt says as he grabs Blaine's face and crashes their lips together.  
"But it's not going to happen," he whispers as he pulls away, face light pink from the lack if oxygen.  
They settle so Kurt is tucked into Blaine's side and resting his head on his shoulder.  
About twenty minutes into the movie Blaine is startled by Kurt who sat up quickly and looked to the right, behind them as if someone had snuck up on him.  
"What's wrong, babe," Blaine asks worriedly and he looks at Kurt. He watches Kurt look around behind them and exhale the breathe he was holding.  
"I thought I heard something." Kurt says as he relaxes some and snuggles back into Blaine. He looks at Kurt until he is caught at staring and Kurt looks up at him and smiles.  
Kurt leans in and lightly kisses Blaine and pulls back an continues to watch the movie.  
During the movie Blaine notices Kurt twitch his head like something is bothering him.  
Another half hour goes by and Blaine is certain that Kurt has fallen asleep and he cards his hand through Kurt's hair soothingly.  
He watches Kurt and smiles when Kurt snuggles further into his chest and sighed.  
Two seconds later Kurt shoots up and looks at the same place he was looking at earlier, only now he looked terrified. He places a hand on your chest, clutching it, and another on the couch back. He is breathing as if he just finished a 10k run and his eyes are as wide and frantically searching the space that is empty.  
Blaine sits up suddenly also in surprise to Kurt.  
Blaine shuts off the movie and looks back at Kurt in concern.  
"Baby, tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me." Kurt doesn't reply and continues to stare at the empty space.  
Blaine stands up and takes Kurt's face into his hands and turns him so he is looking at Blaine, not the space. Blaine can feel hurt trembling and is scared that something is happening to Kurt.  
"Baby," Blaine looks into Kurt's eyes and sees nothing but pure fear, "what did you hear?"  
Kurt snaps out if it somewhat and looks at Blaine like he just noticed he was there.  
"I don't know. It was so loud. You heard it too. You had to." Kurt says shaking his head.  
"Baby you were asleep and it was just me. Nothing happened. I would've heard it." Blaine says wearily.  
Kurt looked up Blaine in confusion. "Are you sure?" He asks shakily.  
Blaine furrows his eyebrows and takes Kurt into his arms. "I'm sure."  
Kurt nods slowly, "okay," he exhales slowly and sinks into Blaine's arms. "I must've been so tired my mind is making things up."  
"Go to sleep, babe. We'll eat when you wake up." Kurt nods and they snuggle back into the couch and Kurt falls asleep as soon as his head hits Blaine's chest.  
Blaine looks at Kurt in worry and picks up his phone to call the one person who would know what was wrong with Kurt.  
The phone rings for about fifteen second when a gruff voice is heard.  
"'Ello."  
"Burt, I think something's wrong with Kurt." Blaine says as he watches Kurt snore softly.

* * *

Follow me on twitter and instagram at lexivader and give me prompts and suggestions for other stories! -Lexi


End file.
